


Fixation

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mission Gone Wrong, Platonic fic, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Steve stuck, grump - Freeform, grumpy steve rogers, sarcastic steve, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Steve’s beginning to think that the faster an event happens the slower the problem goes away. He’s been stuck in his suit for a few hours, some kind of alien glue bonding each piece to his skin.Tony and Bruce have yet to come up with a timeline on when the solvent will wear off but they assure him that it doesn’t seem to be toxic. Goodie.Tony is taking samples of the pink, slimey and super sadistically sticky substance. Its coating every inch of his body. It feels like his hair has been gelled with cement. He’s lucky the cowl kept his eyes safe and that Tony wiped off the glue over his mouth before it dried.





	Fixation

 

 

Steve’s beginning to think that the faster an event happens the slower the problem goes away. He’s been stuck in his suit for a few hours, some kind of alien glue bonding each piece to his skin.Tony and Bruce have yet to come up with a timeline on when the solvent will wear off but they assure him that it doesn’t seem to be toxic.  _Goodie_.

Tony is taking samples of the pink, slimey and super sadistically sticky substance. Its coating every inch of his body. It feels like his hair has been gelled with cement. He’s lucky the cowl kept his eyes safe and that Tony wiped off the glue over his mouth before it dried.

“Tony…” He huffs, pouting.

“I’m working as fast as I can Steve,” Tony replies and he’s quite monotone in the answer considering Steve’s already asked that question a few times.

Bruce walks into the room, his glasses on his head. He looks like a college Professor. Steve’s never noticed this much about his teammates before. Guess that’s a side effect of being a statue for hours on end.

“These are the results of the chemical composition,” Bruce says and Tony stands up, stretching his legs. Steve whimpers at the ache in his muscles. Damn Tony and his ability to move.

“And?” Tony asks even as he’s taking the paper out of Bruce’s hands and skimming the information for himself.

“There’s elements in here we haven’t even  _discovered_.” Steve groans again from his place. His neck aches and there’s a growing knot in the bottom middle of his back. He feels like he’s walked miles on his feet.

“So I’m stuck at attention for even longer. Fucking awesome,” He mumbles and Tony shoots him a sympathetic look.

“Unless you want us to risk peeling up some skin then yes.”

Steve thinks about this. He does have an accelerated healing factor. He eyes the offending substance. It looks like he’s drowning in pink jello. The sun is beginning to set with his patience and Steve makes a decision. He looks Tony straight in the eye and orders, “Take it off.”

Tony balks. Well that could’ve gone better. “Steve!” Tony looks like he just told him he’d seen a dog with three heads.

“Look I’m tired, you have no idea when this stuff is going to come off… _if i_ t’s going to come off. The serum will heal me. _Please just free me_ ,” He’s beginning to develop a headache from the fumes. It smells like someone dumped vanilla in bleach and splattered it all over.

“Fine,” Tony says and Steve really doesn’t like the challenging gleam in his eyes. He wrenches one pinky under the lip of Steve’s cowl. Under his cheekbone Steve can feel a slight tug. It stings but he’s itching to just be free and take a long shower. Anything to move again.

“Tell me if you still want me to do this after you feel what it’s like,” Tony grumbles as he takes a breath and pulls, the left half of Steve’s mask coming off with a pop and blinding, searing pain.

“Son of a b-” He curses. He feels like he’s been sandpapered. Breathing deeply, he waits for the stinging to subside, his serum actually regrowing his top layer of skin. It’s working and Steve feels a swell of hope.

“That wasn’t too bad,” _lie,_ “Please continue,” _truth._

“You’re an idiot,” Tony scowls, bending down to continue collecting samples for analysis.

“But Tony that was working!” He pleads. Tony just scoffs.

“I am not going to remove the entire first layer of your _skin_ , Steve. The glue will wear off eventually. It’s glue, it’s not indestructible.”

Oh if only Steve could stomp his foot like a child in a temper tantrum. His stomach growls and it’s just another kick while he’s down. He can’t even feed himself.

“Just so you know I’m not talking to you. That being noted can you make me a sandwich?” Steve asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

“That’s not not talking,” Tony replies as he stomps into the kitchen. Cabinets bang while Steve waits, every second making him more and more antsy.

“Bruce?” Steve calls, unwilling to wait a second longer without at least complaining or questioning or accomplishing something. “Is there anything that could dissolve this? Doesn’t alcohol loosen some glues?” It’s a shot in the dark but Steve’s really hoping he hit a target.

“It is possible,” Bruce muses. “I’ll be back, I’m going to go try some things,” And once again Steve is left in insufferable, unending, stagnant time.  

Tony comes back, balancing a soda and a sandwich. The turkey is cut in thick slices and is layered with tomatoes, mayonnaise and cheddar cheese. Steve’s mouth waters and he wonders if there’s a way to do the ‘gimme’ hands with his eyes. He tries, probably fails. Tony pulls over a little side table, sitting down and cutting the sandwich into 10 triangle wedges. He offers Steve a sip of soda but Steve nods his head no, eyeing the real thing he wants.

“Okay drama queen calm down,” Tony jokes as he hands Steve a wedge and nearly gets his fingers bitten off. Steve nips the tip of Tony's thumb in protest.

The sandwich is finished and Steve feels a little more content. He’s still achy and feels like he’s rusting but at least his stomach’s full. He yawns and realizes it’s completely dark out now. He watches the lights of the city twinkle out the window, gets hypnotized but suddenly Bruce is there and he’s talking to Tony about a solvent he’d made that dislodges the heinous, horrendous prison incapacitating him.

“Please tell me you know how to free me,” Steve interjects and both scientists shush him. He listens in anyway.

Apparently the solvent works but it only loosens it enough to slowly pry away. It’s gonna take till sunrise to free him. Steve blows out a frustrated breath. He just wants to lie in his bed, sleep till this all becomes a laughable dream and take a hot bath. His muscles are wound so tightly he feels like a spring that’s compressed.

“Whatever, can we just start so I can be free?” Steve stops them mid-chatter and he thinks they’ll shush him again. Instead they nod, each taking one side of him and pulling the kegger of solvent to the middle by his feet.

The solvent smells worse than the glue and he gags as Tony slathers some over his glove, coating the edges thickly and waiting for it to stop smoking. It’s warm against his skin and Steve hopes it doesn’t blister. Tony pries. It doesn’t budge. Tony picks up a spackle shovel, poking the corner in between the fabric and Steve’s skin. He wiggles it until there’s a small gap and the scooches the metal around the perimeter of the glove. Steve thinks that he’s been gift wrapped and this is someone unwrapping him.

The fabric gives, he can feel the breeze on the inside of his wrist. He moans so loudly at just this slight feeling of freedom. Tony cracks a joke about Steve sounding like that in the sack. He’s too happy to care.

Tony slips the glove off and begins to work on the beginning of the sleeve. It’s tighter to his skin and more of the glue has made a direct suction to his skin. Tony has to be careful not to cut him.

Bruce on the other side of him is slowly loosening the other half of his cowl. The arch of his cheekbone makes it hard to drip the solvent in an effective manner and Steve holds his breath as Bruce gives up and dumps a small dish of it over Steve’s head. It drips down the length of his torso and stings his eyes. At least his mask comes sliding off. His eyebrow gets yanked as the mask falls and he winces.

The sun is rising, all three men struggling to keep their eyes open. But there is an end in sight and Tony will not cease to free Steve. They have the top half of his body uncovered, slathered in aloe and light blankets to limit the breezy chill that is seeping into the super soldier.

His boots are off, his belt discarded to the wayside, but the suit’s pant legs are refusing to budge. They’ve been at a stalemate for 15 minutes. There’s not a functional way for them to pour the solvent into the hem and Tony’s trying to think of a reverse funnel that will suction the liquid up and around the rim.

“Would it work if I did a handstand?” Steve offers because he doesn’t want to wait long enough for Tony to invent and build something. Tony hums, considers it and lightly pushes Steve to show him that he wants him to do just that.

His leg hair burns as it’s ripped out. The suit is torn to shreds, littered throughout the living room of the Avenger’s tower. But Steve is finally free. And he can’t help but collapse to the ground, his muscles cramping and knotting, with a big dumb smile on his face. Because he may be in pain but at least he can _move_.

“Thank you Tony,” Steve calls and Tony grunts as he slithers to the coach, landing face down and snoring within seconds. “Thank you Bruce,” Bruce at least verbally responds, clapping Steve on the back and telling him to find muscle relaxants soon to help with the cramping. Steve sighs, more content than he’s ever been.  _He’s finally free_.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote this fic but it's one of my favorites and I can't believe I never posted it. If you enjoy please leave a comment or a kudos, I really appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
